Marié à son travail
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Marié à son travail. Voilà ce que Sherlock a dit à John le soir de leur rencontre. Travail qui lui a amené la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Elle est maintenant en garde à vue, pour avoir frappé un policier, Phillip Anderson, et le détective devine pourquoi.


**Coucou !**

**Voilà un nouveau Johnlock... c'est parti, je suis lancée, là ! Nooon, il ne faut pas avoir peur, j'ai une santé mentale tout à fait correcte. Bref, je me suis éclatée en l'écrivant, alors j'espère que ce sera le cas pour vous quand vous le lirez.^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'accepte toutes les critiques ! =) **

**Enjoy !**

Sherlock détestait attendre, car trop d'attente signifiait ennui. Assis avec élégance sur un siège en plastique inconfortable, il fixait d'un air glacial le policier à l'accueil, qui lui avait annoncé d'un air suffisant qu'il fallait… _patienter_. Le détective consultant détestait jusqu'à la dernière syllabe de ce mot, et luttait contre l'envie de déballer sa vie à ce fauteur de troubles qui discutait maintenant avec une jeune femme qui s'était apparemment fait voler son sac. On ne lui avait rien dérobé du tout, elle était simplement attirée par le joli minois de son interlocuteur… visiblement trop niais pour comprendre. C'était pourtant évident : elle portait un jean slim qui la mettait en valeur, et un haut qui laissait apercevoir la naissance de la poitrine. Il ne faisait pas très chaud dans l'établissement, mais elle gardait sa veste ouverte, alors qu'elle était agitée de légers frissons. Elle passait souvent la langue sur ses lèvres, et il était flagrant qu'elle jouait les victimes effrayées. Elle en faisait légèrement trop. Il serra la mâchoire et passa une main dans ses boucles noires, bouillonnant d'impatience. Une jeune policière interrompit la fausse victime, accaparant son collègue durant quelques secondes. Celui-ci afficha une mine ennuyée, et son regard vert se posa sur le cadet Holmes qui rongeait son frein, l'air un peu fou.

« Monsieur Holmes ? L'inspecteur Lestrade vous attend dans la cellule de monsieur Watson, veuillez suivre ma collègue, indiqua-t-il d'un ton professionnel, avec un soupçon de condescendance.

-Au lieu de discuter avec cette jeune femme ici, répliqua Sherlock d'un ton venimeux en désignant la plaignante d'un coup de tête dédaigneux, vous feriez mieux de l'inviter à aller boire un verre, bien que je ne voie pas ce qu'elle trouve à un crétin comme vous. »

La jeune femme et le policier rougirent, et la première détourna le regard, mortifiée.

« Si vous ne souhaitez pas tenir compagnie à monsieur Watson pour le reste de la nuit, vous feriez mieux de vous taire, le menaça son vis-à-vis. »

Sherlock se leva. Il brûlait d'envie de rejoindre John, mais certainement pas pour les raisons que s'imaginait le blond face à lui. Son corps se réchauffa agréablement à cette pensée, mais il se maîtrisa. Il serait gênant de manifester physiquement son désir devant tout Scotland Yard, il avait tout de même une réputation à tenir. Il esquissa un sourire ironique et glacial, ses yeux pétillants d'intelligence braqués sur le policier qui l'affrontait.

« Ce serait mille fois plus plaisant que d'être assis sur ce siège inconfortable, avec pour seul spectacle un policier ennuyeux qui parle à des personnes tout aussi ennuyeuses que lui !

-Bon, ça suffit, intervint la policière, une femme noire à la chevelure joliment tressée, et aux yeux noirs saisissants, monsieur Holmes, suivez-moi et toi, Haggins, tais-toi.

-Wilhelmina…

-Non. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils : il se passait, ou s'était passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là, probablement une petite aventure. Wilhelmina préférait le défendre, alors qu'il avait été bien plus odieux que Haggins, ce qui démontrait qu'elle sautait sur chaque occasion de l'humilier. Le Don Juan l'avait-il trompée ? Certainement, mais il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie d'approfondir la question. Tout ce qui comptait était de sortir son médecin de là, et de penser à la manière de faire payer à Anderson ce qu'il avait fait. Il suivit d'une démarche assurée et conquérante la policière, s'attirant certains regards, qu'il sentait peser sur lui comme autant de cailloux qui s'écrasaient sur le sol, glissant sur sa carapace invisible. Il y était habitué, en supposant qu'on puisse s'habituer au mépris et à la bêtise des gens. Sherlock connaissait ces bureaux comme sa poche, mais se laissait faire : il savait que sinon, il ne reverrait pas John avant la fin de la nuit, et cela lui était intolérable. Il détestait qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit, et bien imprudent serait celui qui garderait l'homme qu'il aimait loin de lui. Il ne voulait pas abandonner son petit-ami au milieu d'un océan de stupidité.

Son visage se fit plus serein lorsqu'il aperçut Lestrade, discutant avec l'un de ses collègues, un homme châtain plutôt bedonnant. Tout le contraire de l'ami de Sherlock, qui entretenait son corps, et dont les cheveux grisonnants accentuaient son charme c'était ce qu'il déduisait en apercevant les regards appréciateurs de nombreuses femmes. Ignorant sa guide, il courut presque vers Gregory, qui s'interrompit en l'apercevant, affichant une moue mi blasée mi contrariée. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il demanda :

« Libérez-le, Graham.

-C'est Greg, corrigea l'inspecteur.

-Pareil, grommela le détective, agacé. Bon, il n'a rien fait de répréhensible, alors laissez-le partir, je promets qu'on rentrera à la maison !

-Rien de répréhensible ? Il a agressé un agent de Scotland Yard, lui rappela Greg.

-Anderson. Vous osez lui faire l'honneur de lui donner le titre de policier ? Ne me faites pas rire ! »

Lestrade, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune excuse de son protégé, capitula. Des cernes gâtaient son visage, signe de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil, et Sherlock fut tenté de lui conseiller de rentrer chez lui, car il ne voulait pas que la fatigue accumulée ne pousse l'inspecteur à détériorer davantage ses scènes de crime. Anderson se débrouillait très bien tout seul. Greg mena le consultant vers la cellule de John, qui, allongé sur une couchette, fixait le plafond d'un air contrarié. Sherlock le trouva adorable ainsi, et eut envie de l'embrasser. Merde, son corps se rebellait vraiment ! Il avait tenté de lui imposer des règles : il ne devait pas trop empiéter sur son activité mentale, mais ce foutu soldat était bien trop irrésistible pour que son esprit, si brillant soit-il, résiste aux appels de la chair. Il lui arrivait d'embrasser son médecin en pleine rue, de lui effleurer le bras, de lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille. Parfaitement romantique, guimauve, mais il s'en fichait. Ce qui lui paraissait répugnant chez les autres était parfaitement naturel et attirant quand il s'agissait de John. C'était incompréhensible. Mais avait-il réellement envie de comprendre ?

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ce plafond a de si fascinant, dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. »

Son assistant sursauta, puis croisa son regard : ses pupilles se dilatèrent instantanément, avant de redevenir normales dans la seconde qui suivit. Sherlock sourit légèrement : il était ravi de l'effet qu'il faisait au médecin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu en as mis du temps ! grommela John.

-Je faisais de la couture. Non mais sérieusement, John, j'attendais à l'accueil que cet imbécile de Haggins veuille me laisser te voir, grogna le détective. Ah, tu as bu leur thé exécrable, tu as fait une tache sur ton pull. »

L'ancien soldat rougit, puis sourit.

« Bon, et si tu me sortais de là ?

-Quand Lestrade aura fini de converser avec Wilhelmina.

-Comment connais-tu son nom ? s'étonna John.

-Haggins l'a appelée par son prénom. Ils avaient une liaison, et maintenant c'est la guerre entre eux, j'ai même été un prétexte à une nouvelle dispute.

-Je suppose que tu n'es pas totalement innocent ?

-Brillante déduction : il n'avait qu'à pas m'empêcher de te voir ! »

Les joues du détective rosirent immédiatement, et John haussa un sourcil d'un air entendu. Pour toute réponse, Sherlock lui fit une moue renfrognée, avant de se diriger vers Greg, qui, décidément, était très bavard.

« Lestrade, dit-il, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit, alors si vous pouviez libérer John, ce serait vraiment très aimable. On se voit demain pour l'enquête.»

Il se retint de préciser que ce serait la première action intelligente qu'il ferait de sa journée, lui qui avait osé emprisonner son petit-ami parce qu'il avait frappé un être à la stupidité intolérable : Phillip Anderson. Sherlock ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec lui. Le légiste ne s'intéressait à eux que lorsqu'il était question de les étouffer sous ses tentatives vaseuses de sarcasme : personne n'était aussi doué que le consultant en matière de répartie. L'inspecteur s'exécuta avec un soupir, puis Sherlock paya la caution, avant de sortir en vitesse de l'établissement comme s'il était infecté par une maladie mortelle, John sur ses talons, ses yeux noisettes brillants d'excitation mal contenue. Malgré ce qu'il prétendait, le médecin était absolument enchanté de la situation.

« Toi, me sauvant des griffes des policiers…

-Tu devrais en faire un article pour ton blog, peut-être que des hystériques demanderont encore mon numéro. »

Il sourit intérieurement en voyant un éclair de jalousie traverser le regard du docteur Watson. Il aimait faire ce genre de tests… et John, avec son allusion romantique, l'avait cherché. Il ne manquait plus que le cheval blanc, le bouclier et l'épée… Ils sautèrent dans un taxi, et sitôt assis, le médecin attrapa la main de son compagnon, qui entrelaça leurs doigts, en un geste délicieusement familier. Watson fit un mouvement circulaire du pouce sur la main de Sherlock, mouvement qui l'apaisait toujours. Le détective restait tendu, dans l'attente d'un éclaircissement de son petit-ami concernant l'incident qui l'avait mené en garde à vue.

« Tu as des questions, pose-les. »

Le cadet Holmes sursauta presque, surpris d'entendre son amant employer ses propres mots.

« Une seule en fait, mais mieux vaut qu'on attende d'être à la maison. »

Il ne tenait pas à étaler sa vie devant un conducteur de taxi qui regardait trop souvent son rétroviseur, observant ses clients. Il ne devait pas prendre beaucoup d'homosexuels, et était certainement impatient d'entendre d'éventuelles histoires de couple… Sherlock se força à garder un air impassible. Lorsque le taxi arriva au 221B, le détective sortit avec souplesse du véhicule, laissant John payer, comme d'habitude. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas, et Madame Hudson, habituée aux entrées inhabituelles de son locataire, ne sortit pas de son logement. Le détective attrapa la main chaude de son petit-ami et l'entraîna dans les escaliers, avant de fermer brusquement la porte derrière eux.

« Maintenant, je veux savoir pourquoi tu as frappé Anderson : qu'a-t-il dit sur moi, ou plutôt, sur nous ? » demanda-t-il très vite, de la voix qu'il prenait pour interroger les témoins.

Les prunelles grises du consultant s'étaient faites inquisitrices, exigeant plus les réponses qu'elles ne le demandaient. John baissa les yeux, et ne répondit pas. D'un geste doux, Sherlock passa une main sous son menton, ce qui fit frissonner son vis-à-vis, avant de lui relever doucement la tête.

« Dis-moi, John, j'ai le droit de savoir. Anderson ne s'est pas retrouvé avec un coquart sans raison.

-Déduis-le.

-Non, je ne veux pas, je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, John Hamish Watson. Ça ira plus vite, crois-moi, refusa le consultant de Scotland Yard, pour la première fois de sa vie. »

John se dirigea vers la cuisine, et, alors qu'il sortait une bouilloire, la main de Sherlock le retint. Vaincu, le médecin céda.

_Le médecin venait d'arriver sur les lieux : le cadavre d'une jeune femme avait été retrouvé dans les hangars d'un supermarché, ne portant aucune blessure, ni aucune trace de coups. Sherlock avait demandé à son amant d'y aller à sa place, car il devait résoudre une affaire pour une cliente, qui impliquait des détournements de fonds. Il était donc passé devant une Sally Donovan qui affichait toujours cet air exaspéré, qui donnait envie de la frapper. _

_« Le taré n'est pas là ? _

_-Non, il a une autre affaire à régler, répliqua John. _

_-Le taré qui loupe un meurtre ? Alors ça, c'est un scoop. _

_-Il sera bientôt là, pour éclairer vos lanternes, encore une fois, mais je vais faire avancer le travail, histoire qu'il n'ait pas à se fatiguer, et pour faire en sorte que vous n'abîmiez pas trop la scène de crime, ne put s'empêcher de cracher l'ancien soldat, excédé. »_

_Il jubila lorsque la jeune femme le fusilla du regard, puis rejoignit Greg qui écoutait sans trop y croire le rapport d'Anderson. Le légiste, toujours aussi mal coiffé, portant une blouse froissée et un vieux jean, parlait d'un air suffisant, sans doute satisfait qu'un génie ne vienne pas le ridiculiser. Son expression s'envenima lorsqu'il vit John s'approcher. Lestrade, lui, l'accueillit avec un sourire amical, puis fronça les sourcils avant de le questionner :_

_« Sherlock n'est pas là ?_

_-Non, mais il va arriver. Il avait une affaire à résoudre, il m'a dit que ça ne prendrait pas longtemps, l'éclaira John. _

_-Je vois. Bon, il faut que je contacte Molly, je te revois plus tard. Anderson, tenez-vous tranquille. »_

_Le macchabée était étendu sur un rayon de poissons surgelés, les bras en croix, son regard figé dans une expression surprise. John s'agenouilla et examina le cadavre, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les remarques dégoulinantes de prétention du légiste. Il procéda avec sa douceur et sa bienveillance habituelles, n'oubliant pas qu'il manipulait un être humain. La jeune victime, une rousse à la peau constellée de taches de rousseur, ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-deux ans. Il remarqua soudain une minuscule trace d'aiguillon sur la nuque laiteuse de la jeune assassinée, et demanda à Anderson :_

_« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? _

_-Cassandra Clarks, elle était chargée d'approvisionner les rayons. L'un de ses collègues, Richard Venson, l'a trouvée ici vers vingt-deux heures, mais elle est morte vers vingt heures. _

_-Avez-vous remarqué la trace d'aiguillon dans son cou ? _

_-Bien-sûr que oui, je suis légiste tout de même ! Par contre, aucune idée pour le poison, peut-être que l'amant du taré pourra m'éclairer ? _

_-Malheureusement, non. Il faudra demander les éclaircissements de Molly, elle est la seule spécialiste en poisons après Sherlock, se désola le médecin. _

_-Inefficace. Je me demande comment il fait pour supporter une intelligence inférieure à la sienne, dit méchamment Phillip. _

_-Vous vous posez des questions : je le dirai à Sherlock, c'est un progrès. Peut-être que votre cas n'est pas aussi désespéré qu'il ne le pense. Il sera rassuré en sachant que la stupidité ne peut pas être aussi élevée que ça chez un être humain ! »_

_Phillip Anderson rougit de colère, mais la rage ne bouillait pas autant en lui qu'en John : il n'aimait pas cet homme, qui se permettait de traîner son amant dans la boue, alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Comme Sally, il se complaisait à l'appeler « le taré », un mot haineux, que le médecin détestait. Sherlock n'était pas un psychopathe, loin de là. Imbéciles. _

_« Vous devenez comme lui, une vraie maladie. Je me demande ce qu'il a bien peut bien vous faire prendre comme drogue pour le forcer à l'aimer, car il est impossible de tomber amoureux d'un être comme lui. » _

_C'en fut trop : il avait supporté les insultes jusqu'ici, mais le policier allait trop loin. Sherlock était un être humain, aimant sous ses dehors glaciaux, mais il ne se dévoilait entièrement qu'à John. Lui seul avait le droit de contempler et de savourer les trésors cachés du détective consultant, lui seul était autorisé à entrer dans son monde, et ne voulait pas en sortir. Alors, sachant tout cela, ressentant tout cela, il ne pouvait pas accepter que les autres lui crachent à la figure, méprisants car il disait la vérité, jaloux de cette intelligence incroyable, effrayés par elle. Le médecin l'avait acceptée tout de suite, l'admirait, la chérissait, tout comme il chérissait toutes les facettes de la personnalité de cet homme complexe. Insulter Sherlock, c'était l'insulter, lui planter un poignard dans le cœur. Phillip Anderson avait été trop stupide pour ne pas comprendre une chose importante à savoir quand on côtoyait John Hamish Watson : il ne fallait jamais s'attaquer à ceux qu'il aimait, en particulier à un certain détective consultant, qui était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde. Il se leva, se plaça devant l'agent de Scotland Yard qui haussa les sourcils, surpris, avant de paraître légèrement effrayé devant la rage qui émanait de John. Celui-ci arma son poing, qui fit la rencontre de la pommette droite du légiste. Par chance, celle-ci ne craqua pas, mais il aurait au moins un coquart… ainsi, quand il se regarderait dans une glace, il se souviendrait de tenir sa langue en la présence des deux amants. _

_« Vous allez me le payer. Chef ! » hurla-t-il, en se voilant le visage d'une main. _

_Greg arriva en trombe, et son visage se déforma sous l'effet de la surprise. _

_« Que s'est-il passé ? _

_-Le docteur Watson m'a frappé, se plaignit Phillip._

_-John, c'est vrai ? _

_-Non, il s'est frappé tout seul. Oui Greg, c'est vrai, et s'il le fallait, je recommencerais ! »_

_Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant expliquant son méfait à son enseignant. Lestrade soupira, puis ordonna à tout le monde de sortir. Il regarda son ami d'un air désolé avant de déclarer :_

_« Tu sais bien que je dois t'arrêter, c'est la procédure. _

_-Laisse-moi le temps de prévenir Sherlock, histoire qu'il vienne me chercher. Surtout, ne lui dis rien, il serait capable d'aller corriger Anderson lui-même sous le coup de la colère, fit le médecin avec une grimace. _

_-Ok, mais fais vite. Je vais déjà devoir gérer deux policiers impossibles !_

_-Je suis désolé._

_-Non, tu ne l'es pas. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Anderson avait besoin d'une petite correction, glissa le policier avec un air complice. »_

Sherlock ne réagit pas tout de suite, abasourdi : il se doutait que John avait souhaité le défendre. Mais, entre le déduire et l'entendre, il y avait un fossé, et cela lui fit un choc : quelqu'un prenait sa défense, quelqu'un pensait qu'il ne méritait pas toutes les insultes qu'on lui assenait sans relâche. Il croisa le regard de John et vit qu'il était indécis, la peur se frayant peu à peu un chemin dans ses prunelles si envoûtantes. Il attendait une réponse de la part de son amant, que celui-ci s'empressa de lui donner : il le serra dans ses bras, avant de lui donner un léger baiser.

« Je suis certain que le coquart lui va à ravir, en écho avec son accablante stupidité. Depuis le temps que je dis qu'être idiot est un crime ! Il va avoir besoin d'un sérieux soutien psychologique après une telle humiliation, fit le jeune homme avec un sourire amusé.

-Je lui conseillerai ma psy, même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle saura arranger son cas, répliqua John, entrant dans le jeu de son cinglé de génie. »

Sherlock ne continua pas le jeu, son visage devenant grave. Il semblait chercher ses mots, et son expression devint plus enfantine.

« John… jamais personne n'avait admiré mes capacités avant toi, jamais personne ne m'avait supporté comme ça avant toi. Même dans mes mauvaises passes, tu étais là, subissant mes caprices sans vraiment broncher. Tu m'as même dit que tu m'aimais à de nombreuses reprises, si nombreuses que je ne les compte même pas, car, je crois, il est inutile de compter ces choses-là. Et maintenant, tu défends mon honneur, quitte à passer la nuit en prison… alors merci. Merci de m'aimer et de me défendre, merci de croire au « nous deux contre le monde »… »

Le concerné prit le visage du détective entre ses mains en coupe, le caressant doucement. Frissonnant, le cajolé ferma les yeux de contentement, lâchant un ronronnement, tel un chat. Puis il sentit une pression humide sur ses lèvres, et souriant, il s'empressa de répondre à la demande impérieuse de ces lèvres, entrouvrant la bouche pour laisser son compagnon l'explorer en toute impunité. Il serra le corps du docteur contre le sien, et ce dernier s'empressa de passer une main dans les boucles soyeuses, jouant avec. Sherlock, qui adorait ce simple geste, gémit de contentement, avant de soulever son amant et de l'installer sur le plan de travail. Surpris, l'ancien soldat se détacha des lèvres du détective, qui grogna, mécontent. John haussa un sourcil blond, puis souffla :

« Et que me vaut l'honneur d'être assis sur ce plan de travail ?

-Une envie. Vous êtes bien trop désirable pour votre bien, docteur Watson. D'autres questions ?

-Pas autant que vous, monsieur Holmes…

-Laissez-moi vous montrer à quel point vous m'excitez, John Hamish Watson… »

Les prunelles du docteur devinrent noires, observant Sherlock avec un désir qui le fit rougir, faisant un charmant contraste sur sa peau pâle. Cédant à son impulsion, il entreprit de retirer à John ces vêtements offensants. Il envoya la veste balader d'un geste impatient, qui fit sourire sa victime bien volontaire, avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise à carreaux, qu'il mettait toujours pour aller au travail, quand il n'enfilait pas un pull. Sherlock les détestait, et c'était une raison de plus pour retirer la chose qui osait couvrir le corps si tentateur de son partenaire. Tout en détachant les boutons, il honorait le cou de John de baisers, chaque gémissement excitant sa virilité déjà fièrement dressée. Le médecin frissonnait sous lui, la tête renversée pour lui donner plus d'accès, et cette vision était déjà jouissive. L'odeur de thé à la bergamote, mélangée à celle de produits aseptiques et à une légère odeur poivrée l'enivrait. Avant John, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça : le survivant d'Afghanistan l'avait aidé à apprivoiser ce désir, ces sentiments nouveaux qui l'effrayaient, et dont il ne savait pas se dépêtrer. S'il était intelligent, il était ignorant en sentiments, et John avait été un professeur plus qu'agréable… Il frissonna de volupté en songeant que ce corps musclé à la perfection lui appartenait, à lui, et à lui seul.

Il serra plus fort le corps du médecin entre ses doigts fins, pétrissant les hanches musclées de son amant, choyant la peau bronzée de sa bouche, tout en descendant de plus en plus bas, ses mains parcourant avec empressement et passion le dos de son soldat. Il entendait John haleter, le désir décuplait ses sens. C'était tout simplement divin, comment avait-il pu être effrayé par ça ? Jamais John ne lui aurait fait du mal, comment avait-il pu en douter un seul instant ? Il était le seul devant qui il se dévoilait, le seul à qui il faisait une confiance sans limites, qu'il aimait… à en mourir.

_Le tueur leva son arme sur John, ses yeux bleus n'exprimant qu'une froideur effrayante. Sherlock ne réfléchit pas, et se jeta sur son petit-ami, qui hurla. La balle traversa son épaule, puis la douleur inonda son corps sans défense, lui arrachant un cri. Comme un écho lointain, il entendit son médecin tirer sur leur agresseur, entendit le bruit d'un corps qui s'écroulait. Puis il sentit vaguement l'ancien d'Afghanistan saisir sa main puis caresser son visage, tout en parlant, sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. Il lutta, mais il perdait trop de sang : tout devint noir. _

Il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, sous les yeux soulagés de son John. Ces yeux qui exprimaient aussi une gratitude, un amour et une confiance absolues, comme depuis le premier jour. Un nouveau gémissement de son amant le ramena à la réalité… et à ce qu'il était en train de faire : déboucler la ceinture de son partenaire, effleurant au passage son érection. Souriant avec malice, il l'effleura du bout des doigts, avant d'envoyer la ceinture valser sur une chaise, puis retira le pantalon de John. Celui-ci tendit la main pour déshabiller son petit-ami, qui n'avait pour l'instant subi aucun outrage à la décence, mais celui-ci emprisonna son poignet, avant de l'embrasser avec une tendresse infinie qui fit de nouveau frissonner son docteur.

« Tu es injuste… grogna-t-il.

-Je sais… mais ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça, répondit le jeune détective en mettant de nouveau la main sur la partie sensible de l'anatomie de John, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement suppliant. »

Le visage de Watson était rougi par le plaisir, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, une petite veine palpitant légèrement. Il écarquilla les yeux à cette vue enchanteresse et se jeta sur les lèvres trop tentatrices de John, les accaparant dans un baiser passionné et brutal. John agrippa brusquement la nuque du consultant, qui fourragea dans les cheveux du médecin, savourant la douce sensation sur ses mains si sensibles. Rusé, le blond descendit du plan de travail, avant de plaquer son amant contre celui-ci, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise, qui s'étouffa. Sans crier gare, il écarta brusquement les pans du manteau de Sherlock, avant de le retirer avec un grognement agacé, offensé que ce vêtement ose lui résister, barrant l'accès à la délicieuse peau du détective. Il se jeta sur la partie nue que laissait voir la chemise anthracite du jeune Holmes. Ce dernier sentait chaque coup savant de langue, chaque contact de ses lèvres avec délice, poussant un concert de gémissements entremêlés de soupirs tout à fait embarrassants. Il se mordit la lèvre quand il sentit le médecin suçoter sa peau comme un délicieux nectar, avant de défaire les boutons de cette chemise trop encombrante.

Il parcourut le torse laiteux et finement musclé avec une dévotion bouleversante, comme s'il s'était agi d'un trésor précieux. Sherlock se sentit aimé, adoré. John fit subir la même torture à son amant qui agrippa le plan de travail, ses jointures devenant blanches, complètement abandonné à cette bouche et à ces mains expertes. Puis son soldat se redressa brusquement, lui attrapa les deux mains et murmura :

« La chambre. Maintenant. »

Son regard gris embrumé de désir, le détective poussa un grognement guttural avant de se précipiter sur les lèvres de John qui gloussa, ravi de cette attaque pour le moins douce. Passant ses bras autour du corps de son cadet, qui frissonna en accord avec lui lorsque leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, les électrisant tous les deux, il entreprit de les mener à leur chambre, qui était l'ancien sanctuaire de Holmes. John passa une main possessive autour de la nuque de son petit-ami, se servant de l'autre pour repérer les objets. Il se détacha de lui et ferma la porte d'entrée.

« Je détesterais être dérangé alors que je suis dans tes bras… crut-il bon d'expliquer.

-J'avais compris. Portables dans nos poches. Ils peuvent aller au diable.

-Et c'est Sherlock Holmes qui dit ça…

-Mon cerveau est indisponible pour le moment, je serais bon à rien, sourit Sherlock, avant de reprendre d'assaut les lèvres de John, le rappelant à l'ordre. »

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre, le médecin les retourna et jeta son amant sur le lit, admirant ses boucles désordonnées, ses prunelles fascinantes affamées, sa poitrine qui se soulevait plus vite que d'habitude. Une goutte de sueur coula sur l'un des pectoraux de Sherlock, ce qui plut énormément au médecin. Il choya de ses dents et de ses doigts les tétons de son amant, qui, incapable d'articuler une phrase cohérente, se contenta de gémir, à sa plus grande frustration, lui qui avait l'élocution facile. John avait un pouvoir impressionnant sur lui : il pouvait passer du conducteur de lumière au court-circuiteur de cerveaux de génies prétendument sociopathes. Il défit le pantalon du détective, puis embrassa ses cuisses, allant toujours vers l'endroit stratégique. Sherlock se tortillait sous lui, soumis, agrippant les draps, les froissant sans vergogne. John, avec une lenteur insupportable, retira son caleçon, révélant la fière érection de son amant, qui attendait avec impatience les délices à venir. Il usa de sa langue sur le pénis de son petit-ami, avant de le prendre franchement en bouche, lui arrachant un cri de volupté, ses hanches se tendant naturellement vers lui. C'était trop bon. Il perdit le fil des quelques pensées effilochées qui subsistaient dans son esprit lorsque le médecin entama de longs va et vient, articulant simplement son prénom en une litanie envoûtante.

De ses doigts élégants, il agrippait les cheveux de John, tirant dessus sans vergogne, faisant gémir son compagnon de plaisir et de douleur. Son corps palliait à son cerveau impuissant, l'inondant de sensations, comme si c'était chaque fois la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour avec John Watson. Il détestait entendre les déclarations mièvres des acteurs de films romantiques, ou même de personnes réelles. Mais, lorsqu'il s'agissait de son soldat, il adorait les entendre. C'était paradoxal, illogique. Son esprit analytique ne se rebellait pourtant pas. Il était juste fou du blond, et ne pouvait rien contre ça, bien qu'il ait essayé avant qu'ils n'entament leur relation amoureuse. Lorsqu'il se sentit venir, il tenta d'avertir John, mais celui-ci l'ignora, préférant absorber le liquide blanc, dont une goutte coula sur son menton.

Sherlock se redressa brusquement et vint lécher cette goutte, reprenant le dessus.

« Je domine toujours, murmura-t-il à son ami de son baryton devenu rauque. »

Il fit subir la même torture à John, parcourant son corps de ses mains habiles, s'occupant de son érection avec le soin qui convenait. Il joua de sa langue sur le sexe du médecin, se sachant doué à ce petit jeu, ce qui fut confirmé par les cris d'un niveau sonore gênant. Madame Hudson avait intérêt à mettre des boules Quiès si elle voulait dormir.

« J't'en prie Sherlock, viens…

-Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon amour. »

Il attrapa un tube de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de l'une des tables de chevet, puis en enduisit ses doigts, qu'il introduisit avec un sourire mutin dans l'intimité de John, qui poussa un nouveau gémissement, avant de murmurer des paroles dénuées de sens, comme s'il proférait uniquement les derniers mots dont son esprit se souvenait. Et, au plus grand plaisir du détective, son prénom revenait souvent. Il entama un mouvement de va et vient à l'intérieur de son amant, qui le suppliait d'une voix brisée de lui donner plus. Sherlock n'était pas un être adorable, et ne cédait pas aux caprices : en doux tortionnaire, il faisait comme s'il n'entendait pas. Lorsque John fut sur le point de rupture, ne voulant pas qu'il vienne avant qu'il ne soit en lui, il reprit le lubrifiant dont il couvrit son érection qui quémandait plus, elle aussi. Puis, d'un coup de reins puissant, il s'enfonça dans le soldat, leur arrachant un cri de jouissance à tous les deux. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de John, savourant sa délicieuse odeur, avant d'entamer une danse lente et sensuelle, savourant de sa langue la peau de son amant. Ce dernier crocheta ses jambes autour de sa taille, rapprochant davantage leurs corps qui s'imbriquèrent de plus en plus au rythme imposé par Sherlock, qui allait crescendo, suivant les demandes de son compagnon, et ses propres envies. Ils unirent de nombreuses fois leurs lèvres, entamant de fantastiques ballets de langues, réduits à des êtres animés de passion et de plaisir. Les prénoms furent gémis, criés, les mains de John caressèrent le corps du détective, qui se souvenait de chaque parcelle de peau touchée par ces mains calleuses et brûlantes, comme de multiples marques au fer rouge.

Celui-ci butinait les gouttes de sueur dans le cou de John, savourant leur goût légèrement iodé. John, son corps, sa personnalité, son rire, étaient une drogue, bien plus agréable et bien moins dangereuse que la cocaïne. Un second orgasme l'emporta, et il sentit le sperme de John inonder son estomac, alors même qu'il se déversait en lui en un long râle. Puis il s'écroula sur son partenaire, reprenant sa respiration, avant de se retirer et de s'allonger sur le lit aux draps soyeux. John nicha son nez dans son cou, qu'il chatouilla de sa respiration.

« Je t'aime, Sherlock, susurra-t-il, fatigué.

-Moi aussi, John. »

Le détective sourit, heureux et apaisé. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas senti ainsi ? Peut-être jamais, à bien y réfléchir…

_Sherlock entra en trombe dans le cabinet, ignorant les protestations de la secrétaire, une brune à lunettes, assez bien de sa personne, mais assez hautaine vis-à-vis de la gente masculine. Une trace de rouge à lèvres sur son col indiquait qu'elle était lesbienne, et que sa compagne venait de l'honorer il y a peu. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau de John, qui, par chance, ne recevait aucun patient, occupé plutôt à cataloguer les ordonnances de la journée. Il écarquilla les yeux en apercevant son ami, qui arborait une lueur furieuse dans le regard. Ce jour-là, John portait une chemise écossaise marron, absolument ringarde, recouverte d'une blouse blanche qui le rendait… indubitablement sexy. Comme à chaque fois, son cœur battit la chamade. Il ordonna à son corps de se calmer : il avait une enquête en cours, et ne devait pas être déconcentré par ces dérangeantes réactions que provoquait la présence de John. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce sobrement décorée, avec des cadres très impersonnels. Une photo d'eux trônait sur le bureau du docteur : ils l'avaient prise le jour de l'anniversaire du blond. Ce souvenir côtoyait un autre cadre, où trônaient les parents décédés de John et sa sœur, Harry, alors adolescente. Des regrets ? Non, il mettait les deux photos sur un piédestal, donc il s'agissait de la volonté de conserver des moments heureux._

_« Sherlock ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je travaille !_

_-Quitte ce cabinet, nous avons une enquête, répliqua le détective, ignorant royalement le reproche. Je t'ai envoyé un tas de textos, pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu ? _

_-Un sale gosse m'a cassé mon portable après que je lui ais fait un vaccin, la mère n'a même pas réagi, expliqua John avec agacement, mais qui n'était pas destiné qu'à Sherlock. »_

_Sherlock s'approcha de John, et afficha une moue ennuyée. _

_« On t'en rachètera un autre. J'ai besoin de toi, un jeune homme assassiné chez lui. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de la famille. _

_-Je ne peux pas quitter le cabinet comme ça, tu le sais bien !_

_-Tu en meurs d'envie, tes prunelles brillent d'excitation… contra le consultant._

_-Oui, mais pas que pour ça… »_

_John rougit, puis détourna le regard, gêné. Curieux, son cadet demanda : _

_« Quelle est la seconde raison ?_

_-Ne m'oblige pas à te le dire, s'il te plaît… supplia le médecin._

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Parce que tu ne comprendrais pas ! » hurla John._

_Une lame s'enfonça dans le cœur du détective, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi. On lui avait dit bien pire, mais dès que cela sortait de la bouche de son colocataire, cela prenait toujours une dimension nouvelle, et douloureuse. Sa détresse dut se lire dans ses yeux car le visage de l'ancien soldat se radoucit, et, inconsciemment, il effleura la joue de Sherlock. Celui-ci sauta sur l'occasion, c'était le moment de vérifier ce qu'il soupçonnait, mais ne voulait pas admettre. Il espérait de tout cœur avoir tort. Il cueillit les lèvres de John en un baiser maladroit et hésitant, et, à sa grande surprise, celui-ci répondit ! Son cœur dansa la sarabande dans sa poitrine, confirmant ses soupçons : il était amoureux de John, et profondément. Il se retira brusquement, effrayé. _

_« John je…_

_-Chut, le coupa l'intéressé. Je sais que tu as peur, mais il ne faut pas : ce ne sont pas des sentiments nocifs, surtout lorsqu'ils sont partagés. Ne les refoule pas, pour moi. Je t'apprendrai à les accepter. Laisse-toi faire, comme je me laisse prendre lorsque tu essaies de m'apprendre à déduire…_

_-Et les crimes passionnels ? lui opposa Holmes._

_-Tu ne commets pas les crimes, tu les résous, que je sache. Et tu sais que la plupart des crimes passionnels sont affreusement ennuyeux ! »_

_Sherlock hésita, mais la proposition de John lui semblait acceptable. Et puis, il avait très envie de goûter de nouveau aux douces lèvres du médecin… _

Il retint un rire en pensant à ce moment : il ne se doutait pas qu'il en arriverait là, à faire l'amour fougueusement, quand il ne passait pas simplement de doux moments avec son amant dans ses bras sur le sofa, ou quand il ne prenait pas sa dose d'adrénaline en sa compagnie. Il revoyait ses prunelles foncées avides et excitées lorsqu'ils étaient sur une enquête, l'admiration absolue lorsque Sherlock énonçait ses déductions. Il dépendait de ces yeux, de cette voix, il dépendait de cet homme qui était entré dans sa vie un matin. Il lui avait dit, le soir, être marié à son travail… c'était, ironiquement, vrai : grâce à son boulot, il avait embarqué John Watson dans sa vie folle, ce travail avait donné naissance à une étonnante amitié qui s'était transformée en amour, ou alors à l'amour directement, il n'aurait su le dire. Colocataire, collègue, meilleur ami et amant, cela lui semblait si logique. Oui, Sherlock était marié à son travail, ce travail qui avait fait entrer son âme sœur dans sa vie.


End file.
